The Tears I Left Behind
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: I always that the shining light that I've longed for will come and save me, but it just brought to me more pain instead. I hid all the pain I've endured, to the happiness that I should feel. I need some help, I want everything to just disappear. But if I just smiled and felt his warmth surround me again...maybe...I would feel all that pain fade. Kirino-Kariya centric, no pairings


**A/N: INAZUOTP! ! ! ! ! XD Originally, I was supposed to write a sweet and cute RanMasa, but I ended writing a sad and friendship RanMasa...this was written with all my feelings which I've been conveying since last week so yeah!**

**Tenma: hetainazumapony doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO!**

**No fluffy romance here, no kissing and whatsoever, mostly just friendship and all that...**

* * *

**KIRINO**

It was another one of those days, where not much would usually happen. I walk to school, plop down my stuff on the chair and basically do whatever I want. I didn't feel like doing anything now, because someone I wanted to meet was here.

"Kirino-senpai!"

The young boy that I met coincidentally in school one day, came to my classroom and grabbed my hand. We walked through the hallways and stairs until we reached the rooftop. I remember the excited tone in his voice as he overlooked at the view of the school.

"This…is so cool!" I heard him say, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him. He wasn't the perfect friend I had, nor was he the worst friend I had. He was one of those friends who I just suddenly meet. I remember when he just sulked alone in the corner, his arms wrapping around his legs and head down.

I would be the one to walk up to him, and comfort him until he gets better.

"There, there Kariya…you'll be alright."

But even so, I feel like he's hiding something...

.

.

.

**KARIYA**

"You're really smart, Kirino-senpai!" I complimented to him one day after school. He was holding a report in one hand, his other hand holding his bag.

He smiled at me like I was joking, I wasn't! His grades were so high that I couldn't beat it, which made me look at my report. I got an 85, he gets a 95.

I'm the one with a low grade…

That's alright; I can always do better!

But cheering up myself, that wasn't easy at all…

I remember the taunts my classmates would make, the annoying things they do to me. They would say I'm a weakling, someone who wouldn't stand up for himself! I wasn't like that, even though I never bothered to be someone like them, I'm a strong-willed guy myself.

_"You're weak!"_

_"I never want to see you again!"_

But then again…

.

.

.

**KIRINO**

Every time I would see him, he would always smile like everything around him was a light to a bright future...

His smile had brought me so much meaning...

He always felt so determined about something, like he knew that everything would go right...

And one day, he just...disappeared...

.

.

.

**KARIYA**

I crouched down on the floor...

I covered my bruises so no one would see me...

My left eye was now bruised, causing me to have a black eye.

My arms and legs felt like they've been torn apart from me...

I watched as the two figures that have caused me so much pain, grab me by the collar and punch my face again.

I fell to the floor

I coughed out something red

Blood...

Everything was going so well, I felt so happy these past few days and suddenly, I've become a punching bag to everyone. I've been picked on even more, tauned, ashamed, EVERYTHING!

So much clouded my mind, and the unbearable pain surrounding me physically and mentally...

I made a run for it...

Away from Kirino...

Away from the two...

Away from...

Everything...

.

.

.

**KIRINO**

Days, two weeks have passed since I have last seen Kariya. He wouldn't show up in school, he won't come in contact with me, am I a disease to him? Have I done something wrong?

No.

I haven't done anything wrong to him. I would never hurt my friend, nor would I offend him. Something must have happened to him, something that would make him go like this.

And as I was about to leave school one day, I heard someone cry. I looked around me, but I couldn't find anyone at all. Who is crying? Who would be crying?

"H-Help…me…" I heard the voice.

And when I turned around, in front of me, was Kariya. He wore a thick jacket around him, his eyes swelled up in tears and I noticed his face…it was bruised badly.

"K-Kariya, what happened to you…" I asked him, a worried expression plastered on my face.

"I—"

And before he could say anymore words, he fell to the ground and cried again. I went to his aid and patted on his back. He wouldn't stop his crying, he wouldn't stop wailing about the pain.

"K-Kirino-senpai…I…I don't wish to live anymore…"

"But Kariya…"

"Everyone around me hates me for what I do, just because I'm different doesn't mean that I should be hated…"

"Kariya..."

And for the first time, I hugged him tightly. My warmth surrounding his wounded heart, I want him to stop thinking so negatively.

.

.

.

**KARIYA**

I felt nothingness around me. Everything around me was so dark that I couldn't even see my own self. And slowly, bit by bit, I felt my world shining again…

"You'll be alright, just smile and don't think so negative!"

That voice…

"I'm here for you, don't worry about it!

I smiled a little, and the void that once surrounded me started to fill my heart up with so much light.

Maybe if I smiled a little, everything would seem to be better…

If I just forget about all those times, I wouldn't feel so bad about myself…

Because there are people who are here to help me, who would assure to me that I wouldn't be alone anymore.

And I smiled again, tears slowly flowing down my cheeks.

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

**A/N: ...I've been bullied, okay, don't ask please...and this is what happens when I get inspired by two Vocaloid songs...**

**Tenma: And those are...?**

**Toumei Answer and A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night by IA...?**

**Tenma: Ohh...**

**And it's like this, Kariya presents that 'depressed' side I had and Kirino's like my 'cheerful' side I had left, unless the reader really wants me to think I'm Kariya and Kirino is some random friend I had, haha...well, I promise a cute RanMasa oneshot soon!**

**Tenma: ...Please review!**


End file.
